1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording and reproducing apparatus, and in particular, a video recording and reproducing apparatus having a commercial skip mode in which a program video of a recorded television program is reproduced with a commercial video in the recorded television program skipped.
2. Description of the Background Art
When users of video recording and reproducing apparatuses such as a DVD (Digital Video Disk) recorder with a built-in HDD (Hard Disk Drive) and a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) reproduce and watch a recorded television program, they often skip or fast-forward a commercial video and watch only a program video of the recorded television program. Accordingly, there has been proposed a video recording and reproducing apparatus having a commercial skip mode in which a program video of a recorded television program is reproduced with a commercial video in the recorded television program skipped automatically (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-319314).
In a conventional video recording and reproducing apparatus, however, there has been a problem that a sponsor of a television program cannot provide any advertisement to a viewer when the commercial skip mode is performed.